


好事多磨

by Riccio



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccio/pseuds/Riccio
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 8





	好事多磨

往下

往下

往下

文俊辉洗完澡回到房间，发现全圆佑坐在椅子上撑着头看他。

“你不去睡觉吗？”

他随手将毛巾挂在椅背上，全圆佑就随着他的动作转动脑袋。

“今天晚上想跟你睡。”

这句话似乎没有激起闻者多大反应，全圆佑干脆站起身跟着文俊辉满屋子乱走。房间不大，几步就是一个来回，他们在房间里打转。

“你想睡客厅还是跟我一起头顶天花板？”

文俊辉从一堆换洗衣服下面捞出吹风机，直起腰就贴上全圆佑暖烘烘的胸膛。两者似乎都不是什么好选择。

“胜澈哥今晚去净汉哥房间。”

手从背后抚上文俊辉的小腹，从纽扣间隙滑进去。吹风机在头顶嗡嗡响，全圆佑把脑袋埋进文俊辉的颈窝，热风就打在他领口上裸露的皮肤上。怕自己的话被热风吹散，他抬抬手，夺过吹风机。

“胜澈哥把房间空给我了，你要不要过来。”

文俊辉淡定地捉住企图向下摸的手。他对于这种露骨的性暗示已经见怪不怪。刚在一起那会儿，他还会对这样直白的欲求害羞脸红，扭扭捏捏半促半就，现在完全可以自如应对，还能在对方独自燥热的当口开个不咸不淡的玩笑。

“我大姨夫来了，今天不方便呢。”

他转过脸，滴水的发梢划过全圆佑的侧脸。凉凉的、湿滑的，全圆佑想，是文俊辉偏爱的薄荷润滑剂的触感。

“那正好造小孩。”

被渴求着的人无奈地转身，立刻就有唇追上来。薄薄的两片，带着凉意，和主人一样刻薄冷淡。文俊辉伸出舌头，反复舔舐唇肉表面干燥翘起的皮，直至它变成跟自己的一样水润透亮。

“我跟灿儿和胜宽说一声。”

文俊辉轻轻推开整个黏上来的人，那人趁着他打字的空挡啃他的锁骨。

不是禁欲的人设吗。全圆佑下楼的时候手还不老实地揉他屁股。文俊辉腹诽，粉丝知道禁欲帅哥这样欲求不满会不会疯掉。

六楼客厅里霸道地横着全圆佑的窝，旁边甚至煞有介事地摆了一个小床头柜。

“你猜里面有什么？”

“肯定都是你的游戏机吧。”

“猜错了。”全圆佑从抽屉里抽出手，大喇喇地捏着计生用品。“咱俩都多久没做了…这是我上个月买的，现在还没开封。”

身后有成员远远地给文俊辉打招呼。全圆佑还站在他对面，这里抠抠那里抠抠，跟纸盒较劲，嘴里嘟囔说这个牌子的包装什么时候变难拆了。

文俊辉脸一红，飞速抢过盒子啪嗒啪嗒逃进房间。大庭广众之下拿这种东西一点心理负担都没有吗！全圆佑怎么回事！

不紧不慢的脚步声从门缝里挤入，全圆佑手里拎了个小瓶子晃悠过来，反手锁上门。

“今天用薄荷味的润滑剂。”

文俊辉不理他，一遍遍抚平床单，尽管上面本来就没有褶皱。

“我上午让胜澈哥新换了床单。”

身边的床垫陷了下去，文俊辉的话被堵在交叠的舌头中间。他想说全圆佑今天怎么话这么多。他们以前很少在这种时候说话，文俊辉羞于开口，全圆佑懒得开口。他们不需要什么甜言蜜语来调情，喘息就是很好的撩拨。

但是今天。

“你好紧，”全圆佑沾满冰凉润滑剂的手并不顺利地戳进去，“是不是因为很久没做…”

“就像那种，紧身的牛仔裤，很久不穿就会觉得变紧了。”

“当然也有可能是长胖了才变紧的，哈哈哈。”

最近一直有成员吐槽全圆佑的冷笑话，文俊辉现在真的很想大声附议。他下身还在被人戳戳点点，就直接一个抬腿踹上全圆佑的肩膀。

“不会说笑话就不要说！真的很无趣！”

“我以前也说过你无趣来着，”全圆佑用空着的手握住他的脚踝，“你还记得吗？我那是骗你的。”

“但我没有骗你，你无趣是真的……”

似乎是对这句话的报复，全圆佑又加了一根手指，曲起的关节硌上内壁，他满意地感受着文俊辉细微的颤抖。文俊辉明明很大一只，身体却可以软成无脊椎动物，全圆佑把那只脚踝向上提，很轻松就把人压成一字马。

这样的姿势使文俊辉呼吸不顺，憋红了脸任人鱼肉。文俊辉在这种事情上一直被动。以前没有经验，只能乖顺地瘫在床上被随意摆弄，反正全圆佑会细致体贴地主导一切，然后信任感过渡成依赖，被动也就成了习惯。大猫懒洋洋地舒展开身体，被摸舒服了就哼哼几声表示满意。全圆佑也一直纵容着他的懒散，每一次都极尽温柔地触碰抚摸。

但是今天。

“第三个指节三分之二的地方，”指腹细细碾过，润滑剂中的薄荷成分刺激着那一处肠壁，是灼烧感，又透着凉意。“是这里吧，我一直都记着的。”

像松弛的橡皮筋被突然拉紧，文俊辉整个缩起来，放在全圆佑肩头的小腿一下子绷直，硬邦邦的筋肉硌上同样硬邦邦的锁骨。

前面已经胀成粉色，还颤巍巍滴着水，在以前全圆佑已经将手覆上去揉搓，但是今天，他只是看着，还拨开文俊辉伸向胯间的手。

文俊辉难以置信地看全圆佑抽出手指。

“俊尼今天也主动一次吧。”他翻身躺在文俊辉身边，胳膊交叠枕在脖子下，一只手上还挂着半透明的混合液体，沾湿一小块枕头。

他就直挺挺躺在一边，侧头冲愣住的人挑眉。

“俊尼知道怎么做吧？”

他用视线在文俊辉和自己身上画着弧线，“俊尼先帮我脱掉衣服吧。”

文俊辉用力撑起发软的身体，腿间湿了一片，他直接跨上全圆佑挺直的腰身，臀间牵扯流出的液体在棉质睡衣上留下深色痕迹。

“你胀得不难受吗？”

还用屁股蹭了蹭。

全圆佑喘了一下，面上依然如常，“难受，所以俊尼要快点让我解放。”

你就难受吧。文俊辉想骂人，他现在一动就能感到里面的滑腻和灼热，前面还不依不饶地流水。全圆佑顶跨催他快点，他无奈，往后挪两下，连内裤一起拽下来。

文俊辉伸直手臂想要够放在床头的小盒子，距离有点远，全圆佑也不帮忙，就看他把身子越俯越底，脸几乎要贴上肿胀的下身。全圆佑只要稍微抬跨就能戳上心形的嘴唇。

他这么做了，还顺手把没拆封的小盒子拨得更远。

“今天不想戴套。”

文俊辉口腔被占满，含混不清的应答声黏在嘴里。全圆佑低头能看到他脸上被撑得鼓起来的形状，已经填这么满了，文俊辉还能分出一小块给舌头搅动的空间。

舌头舔上那里的感觉比舔上他嘴唇的感觉更清晰。现在这条接吻很笨拙的舌头正灵巧地舔鼓起的血管，还顺着向上用舌尖磨蹭上面的一圈。

全圆佑喘出声了。文俊辉抬眼看他，他这个姿势不能抬头，只能撩起眼皮看他。全圆佑用手掩上那双波光潋滟的眼，被这样注视他会憋不住。

掌下的睫毛在轻轻颤抖，掌心被上下刷了个来回就被扯掉了。文俊辉的嘴唇离开时还牵出一道晶莹的，不知道是口水还是什么的细丝，他左手还拽着全圆佑的手，就直接把嘴蹭上汗涔涔的手心，细丝被抹平，文俊辉整个下巴都闪着水光。

“你直接、坐上来，”全圆佑扶上文俊辉光裸的细腰，“我想进去…”

方才维持几近对折的俯身姿势太久，文俊辉直腰的动作过于缓慢，只进行了一半就被托起来。全圆佑双手托着他的屁股，将臀肉挤向两边，磨蹭着向里塞，下面被文俊辉含得湿淋淋的，进得很顺畅。

文俊辉直起身向下坐，里面的褶皱被一点点抚平，他突然抖得厉害，几乎撑不住身体。

“顶到了？”

又抬跨蹭了两下。

文俊辉已经说不出话了，眼泪流得满脸都是。他下身一阵酸麻，膝盖在床单上抖动着打滑。他想告诉全圆佑他跪不住了，但是他说不出话。他只能把手撑上全圆佑汗湿的胸膛，又不敢用力，怕压到他。

这个体位实在辛苦，全圆佑抱着人翻了个身，两条修长的腿叠在两人胸前。全圆佑低头去舔大腿内侧的软肉，一路舔上文俊辉的下身。

那里还在滴水。全圆佑的舌尖在小孔周围打转，那里就变得更湿了。文俊辉不自主地收缩肠壁，全圆佑又喘出声了，他推着两条赤条条的腿，把它们压在文俊辉胸口，严丝合缝的。全圆佑整个人嵌进去，去寻文俊辉被咬的红肿的唇。

文俊辉闭着眼，被冲撞得不断发出闷哼，脑袋抵上床头，漂亮的天鹅颈几乎要折断。他被顶得昏昏沉沉，但全圆佑的嘴唇蹭上去的时候，还是配合地张开嘴。全圆佑一面吮吸小巧的舌头，一面空出手托起文俊辉总是撞上床头的脑袋。

“俊尼、”

全圆佑的嗓子低哑得像在沙地上磨过。

“俊尼、你睁开眼，看看我。”

文俊辉艰难地睁开眼睛。他一睁开眼，蓄满的泪水就顺着眼角流下来，看起来惨兮兮的。

全圆佑没戴眼镜，看不清楚，就眯着眼凑近吻他湿漉漉的眼角。文俊辉难耐地扭着腰，他捉住全圆佑的手向下探。

“圆、圆……帮、帮我……”

说话的时候也依然被全圆佑冲撞着，话被顶成碎片，一片一片抽着气吐出来，像哭狠了的、哭到打嗝的孩子。

全圆佑的手终于揉了上去。他用指腹反复摩挲上面鼓起的血管，他知道文俊辉喜欢被这样摸，果然没两下他就被弄了一手。

手指张开，移到昏暗的床头灯下，白色的液体粘稠得能在指间拉出细丝。

“没有自己做过吗？”

文俊辉喘的厉害，胸口起起伏伏像要干死的鱼。他这样喘着，把身体也喘软了，仿佛骨头同空气一起被抽走，软巴巴皱在全圆佑怀里。

全圆佑也不忍着了，在软肉里又温存了一会便抽出来，同样粘稠的液体溅上文俊辉的小腹。

“你不是也没有？”

小腹上的液体被仔细擦干净，纸巾毛糙的触感让文俊辉又想缩成一团，但是被全圆佑按住了。

全圆佑侧身躺在旁边，把人按在怀里，手指抓挠着文俊辉仍然潮湿的头发。文俊辉累极了，松松软软地被人抱个满怀。

“你今天直播很活跃呢。”

“胜澈哥早上就告诉我今晚可以独占房间。”

全圆佑低头吻他的头顶。

“我们都好久没做了。”

“你最近是不是瘦了？”

全圆佑又细致地摸他，从头摸到尾骨，再摸回来。

“瘦了不好吗？”

“不好。抱着硌手。”

“那你别碰我。”

文俊辉挣了挣，想翻个身，但没挣开。

“我不。”

于是被抱得更紧了。

“…明天记得给胜澈哥洗床单。”

“横竖都要洗，”全圆佑凑上来，“那不如再来一次。”

—END—


End file.
